A Summer To Remember
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Alice Kirkland and Amelia Jones look exactly alike and get sent to the same summer camp. Amelia is a cool, laid-back gal from California. Alice is a proper rose from London. Alice has never met her father, and Amelia has never met her mother. When these two girls who look alike but act differently meet at summer camp, chaos ensues. USUK, hints of Nyo!PruCan and Nyo!Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with my first ever Hetalia fic! :3: Please enjoy! It's based off of the movie "The Parent Trap".**

* * *

**Summary:** Alice Kirkland and Amelia Jones look exactly alike and get sent to the same summer camp. Amelia is a cool, laid-back gal from California. Alice is a proper rose from London. Alice has never met her father, and Amelia has never met her mother. When these two girls who look alike but act differently meet at summer camp, chaos ensues.

**A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter One - ****Introductions**

* * *

It was a lovely June night when Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones were married. They had been young and in love and completely... completely naive.

The wedding ceremony was private and secluded to a small yacht in a bay in California – the same yacht that Alfred had proposed on. Everything was wonderful and right in the world.

Their happiness only grew when they found out that Arthur had somehow become pregnant. It was a miracle – they both had always wanted children. But as Arthur's pregnancy went on, they began to fight and fight more often. Something was always wrong – the dishes didn't get done even though Alfred promised – or just other stupid things in general.

On the day of Arthur's delivery, Alfred dropped everything to come see it. He was truly devoted to Arthur and their marriage. He got there just in the nick of time and helped his husband through the entire thing. And boy, was he proud. The Briton had given birth to two beautiful baby girls. It was perfect. They had been fighting over girl names – Alfred had wanted to name a girl Alice and Arthur had wanted to name one Amelia – so the twins received those names. Things were blissful after that, or so Alfred had thought.

One day, Alfred came home from work to find a note on his desk, written in Arthur's signature calligraphy. He had left Alfred because he was just tired of fighting. He had moved back to London.. and had taken Alice with him, leaving the American with most of his things, a ripped wedding photo and Amelia.

Alfred's heart shattered into pieces that day. He was depressed for the longest of time and almost stopped functioning. Arthur had been his life, his entire world.. but soon the American came to realize that he'd have to come to accept this... Amelia would be his life now. And he'd do his best to raise her. For his.. and Arthur's sake.

The two separated twins spent their lives oblivious to their other twin but always felt like something was missing. As they grew up, they always dreamed of meeting their other parents, dreamed of being a true family again. They dreamed of seeing their parents happy once again and honestly, they didn't know if it was possible.. That was, until one summer...

* * *

"Amie! Come on, you're gonna be late!" Amelia's father, Alfred, called from the downstairs of their home in California. Amelia, a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes that were covered by glasses, stumbled down the stairs with her rather large duffel bag.

"Coming Dad!" The fifteen-year-old yelled as she slung said bag over her shoulder.

Alfred was waiting at the front door with his keys and wallet in hand when Amelia finally reached the bottom, panting lightly. He chuckled lightly and took her bag for her. "You ready for camp, squirt?" He asked, opening the front door so that they could head to his car – an old red Jeep.

"I was born ready!" Amelia chirped as she skipped behind her father to the Jeep. She squeezed into the passenger seat while Alfred placed her bag in the back. "But I'll miss you a lot, Dad." She added, sounding a little deflated.

Getting in the driver's seat, her father chuckled and messed with her hair. "I'll miss you too, squirt. But it's only three weeks and then we can go on our summer camping trip when you get home." He reassured her as he started the car and backed out of their driveway.

"You promise?" Amelia asked with a tilt of her head.

"I promise squirt and your good old dad always keeps his promises - because he's a hero!"

* * *

After a long plane and then bus ride, Amelia finally arrived at her destination.. An all-girl's summer camp that was called Camp Walden.

She looked around in awe at all of the other girls. There were so many and they all looked like they were from different countries. With an excited grin, she headed to get her cabin assigned to her.

She had a very good feeling about this.

* * *

Alice Kirkland had a bad feeling about this. She had been away from London for all but a few hours and she already missed her father – whom she called 'mum', a lot. Her chauffeur, Ludwig, looked back at her. "You alright, Miss Alice?" He asked, his German accent peeking out. She simply nodded and stared out of the window as he drove up to the camp.

Ludwig was a lot of things – he was a butler, a chauffeur, and also a friend to Alice. One of her only friends. You see, Alice had a hard time playing with others, a trait that she had inherited from Arthur. She was short-tempered, stubborn, and as British as all get out. She had been born and raised in London, so she had never left the city before. Not once ever in her life.

As Ludwig stopped the car and let her out, she glanced around the camp with distaste. "...it's...quaint." She finally said with a steady breath. "I'm sure that you'll have a nice time, Miss Alice." Ludwig reassured her as he handed her her suitcase, which could be rolled as one walked. And then he handed her her purse.

"I do hope you're right," She said with a sigh. She honestly just wanted to go home back to her father and just sit with him all day long and read and drink tea...

"Well, if that's all you need, Miss Alice, I'm going to head back now." Ludwig said curtly before getting back into the car.

"Have a safe trip," Alice said before he drove off into the distance. Looking around, she decided to just go get her cabin assignments and get settled in.

After talking to a semi-nice camp counselor, Alice promptly headed to Cabin Three, where she would be staying for the three weeks. Upon entering, she saw a tall girl with long and wild blonde hair arranging her things at one of the bunk beds. Turning toward Alice, the girl gave her a friendly smile. "Finally! There's someone else here besides me. Names Michaela Kohler and I'm from Denmark!" She said, holding her hand out for Alice to shake it.

With a polite smile, Alice shook her hand. "Alice Kirkland. I'm from the UK – London to be more specific."

"That's so cool," Michaela said with a wide grin. "I've always wanted to meet someone British!" Before Alice could reply, the door to the cabin swung open and there stood a slightly shorter girl with sleek platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Said eyes narrowed when they spotted Michaela. "...not you again."

Michaela's bright blue eyes sparkled when they saw the newcomer. "Lovise! Ah! So great to see you again! I've missed you!" The girl squealed as she ran over and hugged her tightly. "...get off of me." Lovise simply said, looking a slight bit annoyed.

"..I take it that you two know each other," Alice commented.

"We're best friends!" Michaela chirped excitedly. "We shared a cabin last year too!"

Pulling away from Michaela's grip, Lovise walked over to Alice. "Lovise Bondevik. I'm from Norway. You've met my idiot of a friend, Michaela." She said with a quiet sigh. "She's noisy and a magnet for trouble."

Alice nodded in simple agreement. "I'm sure that we can handle her together." The Brit joked lightly, wanting to get along with these girls. They would be her cabin mates for three weeks after all.

Michaela pouted. "I'm right here, you know."

"I didn't notice," Lovise said cooly. "Unpack my stuff. You know where it goes." She added, handing Michaela her suitcase. The taller blonde didn't seem to care that she was being ordered around, in fact she was happy to help. With a hum, she began to unpack and place Lovise's things in the correct places. This left one bunk left, over, the one above Alice's.

"So how long have you two been coming here?" Alice inquired curiously. "You seem to be.. very familiar with everything."

"I started coming here the same year that Lovise did!" Michaela chirped as she placed some of her friend's clothes in a dresser. "That was... three years ago. And we've become great friends since then! We've kept in touch over the years!" She added proudly.

Lovise simply nodded in acknowledgment. She seemed to be a girl of few words so... different compared to the loud and flamboyant Michaela.

As Alice was about to say something else, the door opened again to reveal a short Japanese girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a Attack on Titan t-shirt and some shorts that went to her knees. When she saw the other three, she got a little startled and quickly bowed. "K-konnichiwa, I-I'm Honda Sakura and I'm from Japan. I hope that we can be great friends." She stuttered with a blush appearing on her face.

All three of the other girls blinked. Alice was the first to take the initiative and walk over to Sakura. "Hello there, Sakura. I'm Alice and these two are Lovise and Michaela." Upon hearing her name, Michaela waved hyperly while Lovise shrugged casually.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Sakura said shyly. Alice smiled reassuringly at her, being unusually nice. She led Sakura over to her bunk and let her get settled.

Alice sat down on her bunk and looked around with a little sigh. "I suppose it won't be too bad here," She mumbled.

* * *

Amelia pushed her way into her cabin and found that she was the last one there. Already settled in were an albino girl with red eyes, a shy looking girl with blonde hair and light purple eyes, and a Spanish girl with bright green eyes.

The Spanish girl looked up, eyes sparkling when she saw Amelia in the door way. "Chicas! Our new roomie is here!" She chirped in a heavy Spanish accent. The albino looked up from her hand-held console game with a grin. "Oh mein gott, she's so cute!"

The American girl blushed lightly at being called cute and waved a little. "Hiya, I'm Amelia F. Jones and I'm from America," She introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"I'm Isabella Fernandez Carriedo!" The Spanish girl chirped excitedly and then gestured toward her friends. "That's Julchen Beilschmidt, the official sassy German or self-proclaimed "Prussian" of the group – but everyone calls her Julie."

Julie walked up to Amelia and hugged her tightly. The blonde girl squeaked at the sudden contact. "Let's be like awesome friends!" She said, pulling away and looking at Amelia with a nod.

"Don't terrify the poor Americano, she just got here," Isabella scolded her friend, pulling her away from the American. "Yeah, that's Julie. Over there is our quiet and extremely shy friend. Her name's Madeline Williams – she's Canadian." She added.

Madeline looked up from her book with a light blush. "C-Call me Maddie." She said in a hushed tone. Amelia walked over and shook her hand. "So which bunk is mine?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Zat one above Maddie!" Julie chirped, pointing to it. With that said, Amelia began to unpack and put her things down. She laid an American flag fleece blanket about the normal sheets and got out a burger pillow as well and laid it there.

"So which state are you from~?" Isabella asked from across the room.

"California," Amelia answered and then frowned a little. Just mentioning her home made her homesick.

"Awesome! Do you live in Hollywood?! You know any movie stars?!" Julie asked, dropping her gaming console and looking at Amelia, her crimson eyes sparkling. "Sí, sí! Tell us, por favor!" Isabella demanded.

"Guys, I've never even been to Hollywood," Amelia admitted. "I live in Northern California on a vineyard. My dad owns a vineyard."

"Like for wine and stuff?" The Spanish girl asked with a slight tilt of her head. When Amelia nodded, Isabella grinned. "Bien, bien! She squealed happily. "I like wine! Mi amiga, Lovina, let me try some last summer that we were here!"

"Jah, and you both got sent to the Isolation cabin for the rest of the trip!" Julie said with a laugh. "Is Lovina here this year, by the way?"

"Sí! She has a cabin with her hermana, Felicia!" Isabella chirped. "Also with that French girl Jeanette and some Chinese girl."

Madeline seemed to perk up at hearing Jeanette's name. "J-Jeanie's here?" She questioned in her quiet voice. When Julie and Isabella nodded, Madeline shot out of her bed. "I-I'm going to find her!" She said and quickly left the cabin. Amelia blinked. "What's her problem?"

"Oh, Maddie has a little crush on Jeanette," Isabella said, wiggling her eyebrows. "It's too bad because Julie-"

Julie threw a pillow at Isabella. "Don't you say another word, Isabella Fernandez Carriedo!" She warned, a deep blush on her face. The Spanish girl easily dodged it and grinned. "But mi amiga, you both are so adorable! I ship you and Maddie so hard~!" Another pillow was thrown at her in response.

Amelia watched the two with a grin on her face. She had a feeling that summer camp would go by faster than she had thought.

She could tell that she'd have a great time.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Here's another chappie ^~^ Enjoy!****

* * *

****Summary: ****Alice Kirkland and Amelia Jones look exactly alike and get sent to the same summer camp. Amelia is a cool, laid-back gal from California. Alice is a proper rose from London. Alice has never met her father, and Amelia has never met her mother. When these two girls who look alike but act differently meet at summer camp, chaos ensues.

****A Summer To Remember****

****Chapter Two - And So They Meet****

* * *

The next morning, Alice woke up bright and early to the ringing of her cell phone. With a light groan, she looked at it and saw that it was Arthur calling. Sitting up immediately, she answered the call. "Mum?"

"_Hello darling. How are you?"_ Her father's voice sounded extra tired but Alice was glad to hear him. "I'm.. wonderful actually. Everyone is quite nice here."

"_I'm glad to hear that." _There was a pause. _"Did you remember to bring your vitamins and sunblock?" _Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course Mum, and I brought my lip balm as well. Don't worry too much. Shouldn't you be at work?" She said, remembering the time difference. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. "It's 2 o'clock there, isn't it?"

"_Alice, you know as much as I do that since I own that dress shop, I can close early. I'm bloody knackered." _

The girl laughed lightly. "Mum, did you stay up all night because you were worried?"

"_...Shush you. Anyway, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and to say that I love you."_

"I love you too, Mum." Alice said, smiling. "Now go get some rest before you pass out."

"_Alright dear. I'll talk with you soon." _Alice nodded. "Good-bye and good night."

"_Good night darling."_ And at that, Alice closed her phone, hanging up. Her father was so worrisome sometimes and a little too doting upon her. But Alice liked it that way. It was her father's way of showing that he cared.

"If you're done with your chatting, then we need to head to the mess hall." Alice squeaked at the sudden voice and looked over to see Lovise standing there with her hands on her hips. She was standing with Sakura and Michaela who were both fully dressed in their camp uniforms, a t-shirt and green shorts.

"S-sorry!" Alice stuttered and went to get dressed. There was no time to shower. She came back out with her long hair braided into pigtails that hung to her waist.

"Come on then," The Norwegian huffed impatiently, practically dragging Michaela out of the cabin. Sakura politely waited for Alice to catch up and then together they followed the pair.

"Did you sleep well, Alice-kun?" Sakura asked politely as they entered the mess hall. "Yes, I slept quite nicely, thank you for asking." The Brit answered with a smile. "A lot better than I thought I would have."

"That's good," The Japanese teen answered with a little smile. She was slowly coming out of her shell when it came to hanging around Alice. And the blonde was very pleased with this – she was happy to be making friends.

From across the building, she heard an obnoxious girl's voice raise above the rest. Alice couldn't see her face but she could make out a pair of red framed glasses and short blonde hair. Said girl was sitting with an albino, a Spanish girl and a shy-looking girl who seemed to be looking for someone.

While Alice was staring, someone bumped into her. With a squeak, Alice landed on the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're going, idiot!" She snapped and looked up at her accidental attacker. A beautiful blonde girl with sky-blue eyes stood there. She wore a little barrette with her camping uniform and was also adorned with other such accessories. "Oh my, je suis désolé," The girl apologized. "I did not see you!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever." After the girl helped her up, she smiled. "My names Jeanette Bonnefoy, and yours is~?"

"None of your business, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get breakfast," Alice snapped before walking off. She wasn't a big fan of French people – or the French in general.

Jeanette looked confused before she headed over to where Madeline sat. "Bonjour, mon ami." She greeted the Canadian, who was eating a huge plate of pancakes and currently had syrup on her face. Madeline blushed deeply. "B-Bonjour, Jeanie... A-As-tu bien dormi?" She asked in French. Jeanette smiled. "I slept just fine. How about you?"

"I-I slept well." Madeline answered, her blush deepening. From beside her, Julchen was practically glaring holes into the French girl's stupid barrette. She grumbled slightly, crossing her arms. Amelia, who sat beside her, blinked, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

Noticing Amelia, Jeanette smiled flirtily. "Ah, hello, belle américaine. My name is Jeanette Bonnefoy, but you can call me Jeanie if you wish~" She purred, making the American blush.

"Uh... h-hiya." Amelia said stupidly, a little flustered with the flirting. Isabella, who was beside her, laughed. "Don't worry about it, amiga. Jeanette flirts with anything that walks."

"Yeah and that's so not awesome," Julie muttered darkly.

Amelia scratched the back of her neck awkwardly while Madeline stood up, looking rather upset. She took her unfinished plate of pancakes and threw it away before leaving the mess hall. Julchen immediately stood up and followed after her, leaving Isabella, Jeanette, and Amelia alone together.

That was, until Jeanette stood up. "Ah, I just came over to say hello, I should be getting back to my cabin mates. Adieu~!" At that, Isabella and Amelia were left alone.

Amelia shrugged and dug into her breakfast, which included a whole plate of pancakes, a plate of bacon, a plate of toast and a plate of hash browns. Isabella watched with wide-eyes as the American consumed the entire breakfast within minutes.

"Damn girl, you can eat." She commented while looking down at her own breakfast, some sliced tomatoes and toast. She hadn't even started yet. "It's a talent, I guess," Amelia simply replied and took a sip out of her mug. "I get it from my Dad, though he can eat a lot more than I can."

Isabella tilted her head. "What are you drinking?" She asked, smelling something unfamiliar.

"This? It's tea." She answered casually while sipping again. "I thought Americans hated tea," Isabella said with a frown. Amelia laughed and shook her head. "Stop being so stereotypical. Though it's weird, my dad hates the stuff. He likes coffee," She cringed at the word. Amelia absolutely hated coffee – the stuff seemed disgusting to her.

The Spanish teen laughed light-heartedly and pat her friend on the shoulder. "You are an odd one, mi amiga." Amelia grinned at that. "Better to be weird than normal!" She chirped, always taking that sort of thing as a compliment. Isabella smiled. "Sí, sí! Indeed it is!"

Isabella continued to eat and the two engaged in small talk to pass the time until the head counselor decided to call everything to order.

A loud whistle echoed throughout the mess hall, startling Amelia. Everyone looked toward the table where a woman with long brown hair and green eyes stood. She wore the same uniform as the student's except instead of 'camper' it said 'counselor'. She had a frying pan settled on her hip as she stared out across the mess hall.

"Morning everyone!" She chirped in a friendly tone. "Welcome to your first day at Camp Walden. I'm Elizabeta, your head counselor. As soon as you are all finished with your breakfast, we have a whole day of fun planned for you guys. It will be a sort of free-day where you can go do whatever activities you choose! Now enjoy and if you have any questions, come ask me or Miss Lili." She said, gesturing to a shy looking woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Other than that, you are free to go!"

Amelia shot out of her seat as did many of the other students. The feeling of excitement in the mess hall was contagious as those who had finished eating their food scurried out of it. She couldn't wait to get out there and do some activities.

* * *

After playing a game of tennis with Sakura and Michaela, Alice wandered off on her own to find something else to do. From a distance, she could see a fencing match going on. A grin crossed her face and she rushed over to watch. One fencer wore a green vest while the other wore white. The one with the green was currently winning and Alice saw how gracefully she moved. Alice compared it to a dance as the green fencer outsmarted the white one and won by promptly thrusting the fencing sword into her opponent's chest.

Elizabeta, who had been watching over the fight, clapped loudly. "Woo! Another win for Amelia Jones! Anyone care to challenge her for her title?"

"I'll take a whack at it," Alice offered with a smile. The camp counselor grinned and scribbled something down. "Excellent! We've got ourselves a challenger!" She said as she glanced over at the green fencer, who was high fiving her friends who had been watching. She cleared her throat and let Alice get dressed up in the gear before calling Amelia over.

Alice slipped the mask on and thanked the girl who handed her a sword and looked toward her opponent, facing her. "Are both of my fencers ready?" Elizabeta asked. When the girls said their 'yes's, she grinned and yelled. "En garde!"

Immediately, the two girls started to fence, both of them blocking the other's moves. People on the sidelines watched in awe as the two fencers fenced and fenced – both of their skills seemed to be equal. Their fencing ended up stretching across the camp as they ran from one another while still fighting.

People in the way quickly moved. Finally, they ended up on a small porch near a trough of water. Alice backed her opponent into a corner near the edge and thrust her sword into Amelia's chest, making the American fall back into the trough of water.

Alice gasped and immediately went to help her out, reaching her hand out. "H-Here, let me help you!" Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into the trough as well. "Wh-what did you do that for?!" Alice sputtered angrily. "What was that for? You pushed me in!" The American snapped right back. "I did not!" Alice argued.

While the two argued, campers watching them laughed and laughed. Elizabeta pushed through the students with a grin. "Oh wow, that was quite a display! I think we've got a new camp champion – Miss Alice Kirkland from London England!" She chirped excitedly.

Stepping out of the trough, neither girl looked at each other as they took off their masks. Alice smirked a little bit smugly as Elizabeta announced that she was the champion. "Okay girls, now shake hands!" Elizabeta encouraged them. Turning around, the girls went to shake hands when they froze at the sight of one another. They looked exactly alike.

Both Amelia and Alice gasped lightly but shook each other's hands anyway. When their hands touched, they each felt something inside of them... like this was somehow right. They didn't know what, but it left them both shocked. As their hands pulled away, their friends walked over next to both of them.

Amelia looked around with a look of fake confusion. "Uh.. why's everyone staring?"

"Don't you see it?" Alice said with a little frown. "You know, the resemblance between us."

The American rolled her eyes. "Resemblance? Between you and me?" When Alice nodded, Amelia smirked. "Well, let's see. Turn sideways," She ordered. Alice did as she was told although she was a bit confused. "Well, your eyes are closer together than mine," She started. "And you ears – well don't worry hun, you'll grow into them." Julchen and Isabella giggled a little as they stood by Amelia.

Michaela, who was standing by Alice, didn't look amused for once. Alice looked completely offended at Amelia's remarks. "And your teeth are crooked, that's common in Britain, right?" Amelia continued with an innocent look on her face. Michaela growled a little. "Want me to deck her for ya?" She asked, holding up her fists.

Amelia interrupted her. "I'm not finished, blondie." She said to Michaela before glancing back at Alice. "You want to know the real difference between us?"

"Is it, I know how to fence and you don't? Or is it I have class and you don't?" Alice asked innocently, her eyes narrowing. "Why I oughta," Amelia growled and the two stepped toward each other, looking ready to fight. Elizabeta stepped between them. "Now ladies," She scolded and looked at Amelia and said "Alice," and then looked at Alice and said "Amelia" and then frowned. "I mean, Amelia.. Alice. Oh dear." She couldn't tell them apart.

After the girls went their separate ways, Michaela walked back to the cabin with Alice. "You okay?" She asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Alice answered, crossing her arms. She didn't like that Amelia Jones. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Another chapter! Gah! I am on a roll~! ****

****Hope you all enjoy! ;D****

* * *

****Summary: ****Alice Kirkland and Amelia Jones look exactly alike and get sent to the same summer camp. Amelia is a cool, laid-back gal from California. Alice is a proper rose from London. Alice has never met her father, and Amelia has never met her mother. When these two girls who look alike but act differently meet at summer camp, chaos ensues.

****A Summer To Remember****

****Chapter Three – Pranks and Poker****

* * *

The next night, Amelia was woken in the middle of the night by Isabella. With a light groan, the American opened her eyes and stared up at her Spanish friend. "Isabella? It's... 11 pm." She said drowsily, having gone to bed at 9pm.

"I know, but the girls over at Cabin Three are having a poker game!" Isabella chirped excitedly. "And _anyone_ can go play! Let's go!" She added with a grin. Amelia sat up at hearing the word 'poker'. "You had me at poker. Let's freaking go!"

Isabella squealed while Amelia got dressed and they headed over to the cabin in question together. Upon entering, they heard a smug British voice saying, "Oh? Is that it? No more takers?"

With a smirk, Amelia pushed past the crowd. "I'll take a whack at it." She said, pulling out a bag full of dimes and pouring them on the table. Alice looked surprised at first and then her smugness grew back and soon she was the definition of confidence. But so was Amelia. "Sit down, _Jones_." Alice said, emphasizing Amelia's last name.

Anyone in the room could feel the tension between the two girls. The crowd fell silent, eagerly awaiting to see who would win. "Deal me in," Amelia simply said, leaning forward with a sly smile on her face. The two stared each other down as Alice dealt the cards out. Both of them were determined to win.

Both girls looked down at their hands, smirking and growing more confident. They each started laying money down – confident that they had the best hands. But only one could win. Isabella started biting her nails. _Come on, amiga,_ She cheered silently for Amelia. It was to intense to speak aloud.

As the pile grew larger, Amelia only grew more confident. "Tell ya what. I'm going to make ya a little deal," Amelia said, eyes sparkling from beneath her glasses. "Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent," Alice answered, truly liking the idea of Amelia being humiliated like that. "Butt naked." Amelia added, making her counterpart smirk. "Even more excellent. Oh, start stripping Jones. Straight in diamonds!" Alice said, laying down her cards.

Despite this, Amelia managed to maintain her cool and confident air. "You're good, Kirkland. But sadly, you're not good enough," She said with fake sweetness. "In your honor – a royal flush," Amelia said with a fake and mocking British accent. Everyone around them giggled a little except Sakura, Michaela and Lovise – well Lovise was asleep during the whole thing. She had wanted no part of their shenanigans.

About ten minutes later, Alice had stripped and was walking off of the dock near her cabin, where the lake was. She was stark-naked as the bet had entailed. Amelia and all of the other girls stood a few feet away to watch the magic happen. Alice's cheeks burned. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life! And she couldn't believe that she had lost to that.. that smug American!

Turning slightly, she turned toward said American and gave a mock salute, not letting it show how embarrassed she was. Amelia simply saluted back with a smirk. Turning back around, Alice did a swan dive into the lake, unaware of what was to come. "Grab her clothes," Amelia ordered and the girls rushed off after Alice's clothes – leaving the poor Brit without anything to cover her or her naked tush.

When Alice noticed this, she gasped in horror and got out of the lake. "...Right. If it's that's the way you want it – then let the games begin." She said aloud. And this time, Alice wouldn't lose.

* * *

The next day, the routine began, breakfast and then activities. That morning, no one saw Madeline around and Julchen just silently poked at her food. Amelia blinked and tilted her head. "Where's Maddie?" She asked, knowing that Julie would know.

"...She's not getting out of bed today." The albino muttered darkly, red eyes narrowed in a glare at her porridge. "Why not?" The American asked with a tilt of her head. "She's heartbroken, amiga," Isabella said with a sigh. "You see- she asked that French puta out and got rejected flatly. She didn't even put her down gently, the bitch." Isabella said, poking at her food as well.

Amelia frowned and stood up. "Well I'm going to comfort her. You two stay here and do what you want." And at that, she headed back to their cabin, determined to be a hero and help her friend out. Upon entering the cabin, she heard soft sobs that seemed to be muffled by a pillow. Looking across the room, Amelia saw that Madeline was still in bed and had her face buried in a pillow.

The American walked over to her Canadian friend and sat down next to her. "...Maddie?"

Madeline looked up with red-rimmed violet eyes. "O..oh Amelia... didn't hear you come in," She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Sorry that you have to see me in such a mess.." She apologized, sniffling once again. Amelia just pulled her into a tight hug. "You listen here Madeline Williams. That Jeanette Bonnefoy is a complete fool if she doesn't want to go out with you. You are sweet, kind, adorable, smart, and you can speak French. That's impressive, okay?" Amelia started. "And Jeanette – even if I didn't know her well – just seems like a plain old, excuse my language, slut. She flirts with anything that walks, so this is her fault. Not yours. She led you on and that is not okay. I'd go kick her ass if I didn't know that I'd get into some major trouble if I did."

Madeline listened to these words carefully, all while having her face buried in Amelia's shoulder. "Thank you, Amelia.." She mumbled, face still covered. Amelia rubbed Madeline's back soothingly. "And between you and me.. there's someone else that really likes you. And she's helluva lot sweeter than Jeanette could ever be."

The Canadian tilted her head, oblivious as to who that could be, but nodded. "Thanks Amelia... you're a great friend." She kissed the American on her cheek in a friendly manner and scooted out of her bed to get dressed for the day. She wouldn't let Jeanette bring her down!

Amelia smiled, feeling warm inside. She felt like she was making great friends with everyone – apart from Alice. But that was a matter to be dealt with another day. For now, she just wanted to hang out with Madeline, Julchen, and Isabella. And nothing could bring this American down.

* * *

After a long game of tennis, Isabella carried Amelia home on her back, the American was exhausted. "That was muy, muy divertido," The Spanish girl chirped with a grin. Julchen and Madeline walked beside them and nodded. "We should play tennis more often," Madeline agreed, smiling brightly. She had cheered up a lot since that morning. Julie, who was holding Madeline's hand, nodded. "Jah! Zat was totally awesome!"

Amelia yawned. "I still like flag football better," She said, but agreed with them nonetheless. "When we get back to the cabin, I am so sleeping until lunch." She blinked when she felt Isabella stop walking. "...Amiga, that is not a possibility.."

"Wha? Why not?" Amelia asked, tilting her head. The Spanish girl pointed upward to the roof of their cabin. "That is why.." She said, slightly horrified. The girls looked and saw that their beds were on the roof. Amelia stared and wondered how the heck someone got bunk beds onto a roof.

Looking around the roof of the cabin, she saw a British flag proudly waving in the wind. "Alice.. fucking... Kirkland." She muttered. "This means war."

* * *

That night, Amelia, Julchen and Isabella snuck out of their cabin at 1am dressed in all black. Amelia had declared war on Cabin Three and that was what they were going to get. They had a perfect prank in place. "I feel all mysterious," Isabella whispered as they slunk over to the cabin. "Shh," Julchen shushed her. They couldn't get caught.

Amelia's plan was brilliant – she had gotten it from her American History book that she had been reading – where those no good Tories that still followed the King of England during the Revolutionary War were dipped in hot tar and covered with feathers. The plan was a bit like that, except less extreme. There would be honey instead of tar. They snuck into Cabin Three without a sound and started setting up their little prank. Amelia was in charge of the honey, Isabella made sure that the trap was in place, and Julchen got the sadistic job of putting whipped cream in Sakura's hair and even drew a little dress on the Japanese girl. She was having far too much fun with this.

Once their little prank was set up, they slunk out of the cabin and went back home to sleep in their beds – satisfied with what they had done.

* * *

As the trumpet of the camp echoed that morning, Alice woke up with a light groan as she did every morning. Brilliant green eyes opening, they widened in horror as she saw the state of their cabin. String and thread hung around every corner and crevice, creating a web around them. She screeched as she stood up, only to stand in a huge puddle of honey.

Her screech woke Michaela up first, who screamed when she saw the state of the cabin and saw that she was covered in honey. Lovise woke up in the same condition and cursed loudly. "I am going to fucking END whoever did this!" She screamed. At last, Sakura woke up with a blink. Something felt.. wrong. She looked at her body and saw that it was covered in whipped cream and squealed loudly.

Amelia, Julchen, and Isabella watched this from the outside window. Julchen giggled. "Now who needs a TV when you can have zis?" Her two friends nodded in agreement and continued to watch the fun.

Alice ended up stepping forward and activating one of Isabella's traps. Water balloons started falling down, barely missing Alice but still managing to scare the piss out of her at the same time. When the water balloons seemed to stop, the Brit sighed in relief. "Good... she didn't get me." She said aloud in relief before hearing something squelch above her. Looking up, a look of horror crossed her face. "Good God.." She said aloud before she was promptly hit in the face by what must have been the mother of all water balloons. As she was drenched completely with water, she wiped her eyes and looked angry. "That.. that girl is the most despicable, most dreadful creature that ever walked the planet!"

Hearing this, Amelia grinned. "Why thank ya, thank ya very much," She said with a grin. Isabella and Julchen both giggled at her Elvis impression.

They didn't see the two counselors walking up behind them, humming lightly. "Morning girls!" Elizabeta chirped as she passed them with Lili beside her. "Morning Elizabeta!" They greeted back in unison and then a look of realization and horror crossed their faces. "_Elizabeta?!_

"Surprise inspections!~" Elizabeta chirped through her megaphone. "Cabin Three first~!" She said with a grin and headed up the steps. Amelia ran over and blocked her way. "U-uh Elizabeta, you shouldn't go in there! One of the girls got really sick last night and it's a big, big mess!" She exclaimed. Alice peeked through a window near the doorway and smirked. "Well if someone's sick, I have to go in!" Elizabeta proclaimed and went to open the door. Amelia gazed up warily at the bucket of honey that threatened to tip if someone went in.

She stood stubbornly in front of the door. "Move aside, dear." Elizabeta ordered, reaching for the door again. Amelia stayed in place. "No no! You can't! She's highly contagious!" Amelia protested. With an eye roll, Alice made her way over to the door which had a screen part to it so she could speak. "Actually, we're all quite fine in here," She chirped. "Unless Amelia Jones knows something that we don't," She added, eyes narrowing as she glanced at the American.

Then she glanced up at the bucket with a knowing smirk. "Come open the door and see for yourself, Elizabeta." She added. "Stand aside, Amelia." Elizabeta said, pushing the girl away and opening the door. As soon as she did, the bucket of honey came pouring down on both her and Lili, who shrieked. Stepping forward, they both slipped into the cabin due to vegetable oil on the floor. Amelia watched in horror as the two adults slipped and slid until they reached the far end of the cabin.

When their slipping came to a stop, Lili reached for the nearest thing to pull them up, which happened to be a baby doll hanging from the ceiling. "No!" Amelia shouted, but she was too late. As soon as the doll was pulled, the ceiling fan started spinning and delicate white feathers rained from the top of the cabin, covering everyone within the cabin with them. Amelia whined as this went on. "I told you it was a mess in here," She whimpered out at last. "She would know! She did it!" Alice blamed her, glaring at her look alike.

Lili glared at both of them with such hate in her eyes – no one ever thought that the sweet lady could ever get so mad. "**You**-" She pointed to Amelia, "and **_you_**," She pointed to Alice. "Pack your bags!" She screeched.

It was then that Amelia knew that they were in some serious trouble.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I deeply apologize for the delay! I've been busy - but hey! This chapter is longer than all of the others! So enjoy, you crazy kids cx **

**Oh! And also, warning for the cuteness in this chapter. Let's just say that the Spamano and PruCan ships have sailed~!**

**Enjoy and do leave a review for me!~ Thankies! =w=**

* * *

**Summary:** Alice Kirkland and Amelia Jones look exactly alike and get sent to the same summer camp. Amelia is a cool, laid-back gal from California. Alice is a proper rose from London. Alice has never met her father, and Amelia has never met her mother. When these two girls who look alike but act differently meet at summer camp, chaos ensues.

**A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter Four - The Isolation Cabin**

* * *

After "packing their bags", Lili and Elizabeta led Amelia, Alice, and the entire camp of girls up a trail where an older cabin sat on a steep hill. Lili's feathers were still pretty ruffled even after the two counselors had gotten cleaned up. They were being led to their fate - the camp's one and only dreaded Isolation Cabin. This particular cabin was only preserved for the worst of the worst, as Lili had put it when lecturing them, and apparently that referred to Alice and Amelia.

Once they got to the top of the hill, Elizabeta turned toward the other campers while Lili faced the two troublemakers. Elizabeta whistled and told the other campers that they could go swimming in the nearby river while Lili wasn't so nice to Alice and Amelia.

She pointed at the cabin. "The Isolation Cabin will be your home for the rest of the time that we are here. We have two and a half weeks left of camp and you two will spend every glorious second together." She said, the normally temperate woman huffing lightly.

Alice and Amelia looked at each other with a look of dread, but didn't want to argue with the elder blonde. She looked like she had the capacity to rip their heads off. Leading them into the cabin, Lili kept speaking.

"Now you two will either learn to get along - which is doubtful - or you'll continue to punish yourselves, which is greater than anything that either I or Elizabeta could give you. You are to stay here for the rest of the day until dinner. Good day." She said before leaving the two girls alone to get settled.

With a light sigh, Alice began to neatly unpack her things, placing her items neatly on shelves and folding her clothes as she placed them in one of the dressers. Amelia, on the other hand, simply dumped all of the contents of her duffel onto her bed. The two could not have been more different in the way they acted and in the way that they carried out things.

How could they ever learn to get along?

* * *

Meanwhile on that day, Isabella sat on the edge of the tennis court, worrying about Amelia. _I hope mi amiga is alright.. That Alice can't be treating her good.._ She thought with a sigh. They had really become good friends and was disappointed that they wouldn't be allowed to speak for the rest of their time at camp. She was so distracted that she didn't notice her crush, Lovina Vargas, walk up to her.

"Oi. Hey donna spagnola. Why the heck do you look so damn depressed?" The Italian asked with a frown. It wasn't like she cared or anything! She was just wondering why the heck the normally happy and hyper Spanish girl was feeling so down and depressed. She was really ruining the mood of the camp.

Isabella looked up. "Oh hi Lovi," She said with a sigh. "I'm just missing mi amigo Americano is all." the Spaniard answered with a frown. Lovina frowned as well, feeling a bit jealous. "What, you got the hots for her or something?" She asked hotly.

The brunette looked up with a blink. "Qué? No, no. I just miss her is all. I could never ever date el Americano." Lovina placed her hands on her hips. "Why not? She's attractive and very.. spunky." The Italian said, eyes narrowing. Isabella laughed softly. "This much is true, but I simply cannot date her because my heart belongs to someone else.. a gorgeous Italian."

Lovina blushed lightly, but brushed it off. "So you like Felicia?" She asked with fake ignorance. This only made Isabella laugh loudly and hug the shorter girl. "No, no Lovina! You are the only one for me~!" She chirped lovingly.

The Italian girl's face turned a bright red and she shoved the Spaniard away. "S-stupido," She said aloud, being the tsundere that she was. "Why didn't you fucking say anything sooner?" The Italian whispered right after, frowning at her Spanish companion.

Isabella simply smiled. "I didn't want to scare you away, mi tomate bonita." She said with a gentle smile, only making Lovina look even more like the fruit that she had referenced. The Italian crossed her arms and muttered something, making Isabella lean forward. "Qué? What was that?"

"...T-Ti amo." Lovina stuttered out, crossing her arms and averting her gaze to the ground. It seemed much more interesting in that moment. Isabella's face lit up and her green eyes sparkled like the fourth of July.

"Oh I love you too, mi tomate!" She squealed and hugged Lovina excitedly. Lovina simply grumbled and hid her smile. "Idiota.." She mumbled as she hugged Isabella back.

And Isabella couldn't have been happier.

* * *

That very day, Julchen and Madeline sat together in front of the river and watched some of the other girls splash around in the pool. "Wanna go swimming with the awesome me?" Julie offered with a light smile.

Madeline shook her head and smiled. "I'd rather sit here with you if you don't mind," She answered with that quiet voice of hers. She was enjoying the relative silence and just being near the Prussian in general. Julchen was a bit rough around the edges, but nice all the same. She was nice to Madeline anyway. "If zat's vhat you vant," Julchen answered with a shrug and stared out at the river.

The Canadian glanced over at her friend and thought seriously about what Amelia had said. "And between you and me.. there's someone else that really likes you. And she's helluva lot sweeter than Jeanette could ever be."

Madeline was starting to wonder if Amelia could have been talking about Julchen. Julie was a sweet person and really tended to dote upon the Canadian girl. She was always there when she cried, comforted her, and when they were thousands of miles apart, the Prussian would get up so early just so that it would be convenient for Madeline. The more she thought, the more she realized how stupid that she had been. It must have killed Julchen to see Madeline falling hard for Jeanette when she was the one who was there for her. Julie loved her. It was always her.. Always. How could Madeline have not seen this?

Hugging her bear, Kumajirou, tighter, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her companion's cheek. A deep blush covered the Prussian's face as she turned and looked at Madeline with a startled look in her red eyes. "V-vhat was that for?" she stuttered.

A soft and sweet smile crossed Madeline's face. "Thank you so much Julie. Thank you for everything," She said softly and hugged Julchen tightly. Said girl was startled at the hug but smiled anyway. "No need to thank ze awesome me.." She murmured as she placed a soft kiss on her beloved Canadian's head.

Madeline grinned a little. Maybe the rest of their time there wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Days passed and it came to where there was only two weeks until camp would end. And Alice and Amelia hadn't spoken to each other once during their time together. Their days were spent with endless silence while Amelia played her game boy and while Alice read something.

Finally, one day at breakfast, Alice noticed that Amelia was drinking tea.

"...Don't Americans hate tea?" She said softly, whilst narrowing her eyebrows. Amelia rolled her eyes. "For your information, I like tea a lot. It's refreshing sometimes." The American answered while taking a sip of her hot beverage.

Alice watched Amelia. The American was peculiar, that was for sure. They had nothing in common, besides liking tea, that was for sure, as far as Alice could tell. But still, something deep inside Alice told her that she should really make an effort to be Amelia's friend. Now the question was; how could she possibly do that?

Alice's social awkwardness didn't really help her in this situation - it seemed like she could never ever think of a plan to just get the American to open up to her. But fate had other plans for the two.

* * *

One night, loud rain was pounding against the ceiling of the Isolation Cabin as Amelia played her game boy - like always - and while Alice was trying to think of something to talk about. Something.. anything..

As if the gods of weather heard her pleas, the wind from the open window and door started blowing some of Amelia's posters and pictures off of the walls and shelves. Alice rushed to close the door while Amelia closed the window and went to salvage her precious photos. As Alice walked over, she saw Amelia's stuffed hamburger pillow on the ground and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Amelia offered as she started to gather up her pictures. Alice knelt down to help. "Are any of your pictures ruined?" She asked. With a light sigh, Amelia held up a torn photo of Lady Gaga. "Only Miss Lady Gaga."

Alice stared at the woman on the poster with a peculiar look on her face. "She looks rather.. strange." She commented, staring at the gaudy clothing that adorned the woman's body. She was very beautiful otherwise.

"She's my favorite singer," Amelia said, folding up the poster. "This was signed too," She added with disappointment in her voice. Alice lightly and awkwardly patted her companion's shoulder. "It's alright," She simply said. This made Amelia smile a little and she nodded.

"So.. you've never heard of Lady Gaga?" Amelia asked after a few seconds. Alice simply shook her head. "I don't listen to a lot of music back home," She said with a shrug. "Once my iPod is charged, I am so introducing you to American pop culture," Amelia said with a grin and then tilted her head at the Brit.

"So.. how far away is London anyway?"

Alice nearly answered sarcastically, but held her tongue. She was trying to get along with Amelia, not fight with her. "Well… from here it's about 6,000 miles." She said thoughtfully. "How far away is your home?"

"California's all the way on the other end of the country," Amelia replied whilst digging through her photos and finding a picture of a lovely house surrounded by fields and just green vegetation in general. "This is my house."

Alice was impressed. It was a nicely sized house, much bigger than the one that her and her father lived in. "It's lovely," She complimented, making Amelia grin. "We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back that away... and this great pool with a sliding board…" She said with a dreamy smile.

"That's so cool," Alice breathed out before she noticed the man in the photo. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing at him. Amelia grinned. "Oh that's my dad! He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together!" Amelia chirped excitedly. She really loved her dad.

Alice seemed strange in that moment- Amelia frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. It's just a bit chilly in here," Alice mumbled. Amelia shrugged and handed Alice her American flag blanket. "Go ahead and use it- it's lighter so you won't get hot easily." She offered.

The British girl smiled. "Thanks.."

Once she was thanked, Amelia popped up onto her feet. "I'm hungry!" She announced before walking over to her trunk and pulled out a bag of double stuffed Oreos. She looked at Alice with a grin. "You want some?"

Alice blinked but nodded. "Yes.. I love Oreos.. But I usually eat them with peanut butter.. Weird, right?" She said with a nervous laugh. Usually everyone thought that was gross.

Amelia blinked in surprise. "Really? Me too!" She said, pulling out a jar of peanut butter. She hadn't taken it out before because she had been afraid that Alice would call her gross. "I don't get why people think it's gross," The American said with a laugh. "That stuffs delicious."

"Indeed," Alice said in agreement, taking an Oreo when Amelia handed it to her.

For a few minutes, the girls sat in silence, enjoying their Oreos. The pounding rain that had been hitting their roof was calming down a little.

Amelia glanced over at her British companion. "So what's your dad like? Like, I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to- or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Alice frowned and looked thoughtful. "Well I don't have a 'dad' per say, I have a father that I call my mum because he's so effeminate that it's not even funny- he cooks, cleans, and makes wedding dresses for a living! He takes me to work with him when he can and always let's me help out whenever possible. My mum is really one of my only friends. I suppose I did have a 'dad' at one time, but my parents divorced years ago.. It's like my dad just disappeared into thin air," Alice explained with a frown.

"It totally sucks how people can't stay together anymore," Amelia said, frowning herself.

"Tell me about it," Alice agreed, helping herself to yet another Oreo.

A moment of silence followed that before Amelia spoke one more. "So how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Alice answered with her mouth full of Oreo. "I just turned fifteen on July 4th. Why?"

Amelia choked a little on her Oreo. "So did I!" The Brit looked surprised. "Your birthday is on July 4th?" When Amelia nodded, Alice smiled a little. "So strange.."

"Very," Amelia agreed and then paused, noticing that it had stopped raining. She stood up. "Hey, since it's stopped raining, wanna go get a Popsicle?"

She got no response from the British girl, who was studying her companion hard- as if thinking deeply. Amelia, getting nervous, played with her locket that sat around her neck. "...what?"

Alice looked Amelia in the eyes- two sets of cerulean eyes meeting. "Amelia, what's your mother like?"

Amelia frowned at the mention. "Well my mother was a guy... But I've never met him in my life- my parents divorced, you see. But I know that he was handsome," Amelia said with a smile.

Alice blinked. "And how do you know that?"

"My dad used to catch me looking at this picture I found of him in his "man drawer". One day he told me just to keep it. Are you sure you don't want to go get something to eat?" Amelia asked, tilting her head.

Alice got a bit frustrated. "Amelia Jones, would you stop thinking with your stomach at a time like this?!"

"A time like what?" Amelia was lost. Like completely. It was a wonder that she's survived this long on her brain.

Alice stood up in front of Amelia. "Don't you realize what's happening?! Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and..."

Alice paused for a moment. "Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have my mum- and you only have your dad! You've never seen your

mother figure, I've never seen my Dad. You have one old picture of your Mom, I have one old picture of my Dad but at least yours is probably a whole picture." Alice said, pausing out of frustration. Amelia silently stood up and went over to her trunk, looking through it for something.

Alice continued. "Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle... What are you rummaging in your trunk for?" She finally noticed what the American was doing.

Pulling out a ripped photo, Amelia hugged it to her chest and stood up. "This is the picture of my mom. And it's ripped too."

Alice looked stunned. "...down the middle?" Amelia nodded. "Right down the middle."

This was all too strange to Alice. Oh god, how could this be happening? Could they possibly be..? No. She couldn't even think of it being a possibility until they..

Alice walked over to her own trunk and pulled out the ripped photograph of her father. "...okay. Let's just show each other." She said in a soft tone. Amelia nodded nervously and after a moment of tension, they showed each other the pictures.

At the same time, a loud gasp escaped both of them and their hands flew up to cover their mouths. The pictures matched up perfectly- when put together it showed Alfred and Arthur together. They were sitting in front of a life preserver and smiling like they were the happiest people on the planet.. Such a shame that two such happy people were separated.

The two girls stared at each other, their eyes conveying what they weren't saying. This was freaking weird.

"So if your 'Mum' is my Mom and my Dad is your Dad... and we're both born on July 4th, then you and I are... like... sisters or something," Amelia finally breathed out.

Alice let a grin cross her face." Sisters?! Amelia, we're twins!" She exclaimed.

Frozen, Alice laughed and then tears filled her eyes. Amelia's eyes do the same and soon they're both crying. The twins hug each other tightly in a deep embrace. Then they laughed as they pulled apart.

Amelia bit nervously on her locket- a bad habit that she had. Alice tilted her head. "What's that locket you're biting, Amelia?"

The American blinked. "Oh, I got it when I was born. It has my part of my name carved into it- Ame, you see?" She showed the small trinket to Alice, whose smile grew.

"I got mine when I was born, too. Except mine has 'Ali' carved onto it." Alice said, showing hers as well.

Amelia processed this and clutched her chest dramatically. "Now I've got goose-bumps...! Oh my God. I'm a twin?! There's two of me! I mean, two of us? This is like... I have to sit down!" The American exclaimed before taking a seat, shaking a little. Alice joined her as well. They were both pretty shocked about the whole thing.

"..What's your favorite color?" Amelia asked suddenly. "Green," Alice answered, wondering how this was relevant. "Mine too..!"

Alice paused. "If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Amelia looked taken aback. "I dunno.. Maybe pizza.."

"Topped with... ?" Alice asked, as if testing her. "Olives, green pepper.. And anchovies." The American answered with a smile.

"...we have to be twins." Alice finally said with a wide smile.

Amelia nodded in agreement and they hugged yet again- so happy to finally be reunited.


End file.
